


Team Cap

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cosplay, Friendship, Gen, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Dean and Charlie prepare for a comicon dressed as their favourite Marvel characters





	Team Cap

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my lovely friend Kaye on tumblr who prompted Charlie and Dean bff fluff

“Looking good, Charlie.” Dean watched as Charlie strutted around the motel room. She was wearing all black, her cat suit skin tight and unzipped just enough that she could breathe. With a coy smile, she pulled the zip up just enough to completely cover her cleavage. 

“I know I am, there’s a mirror in that bathroom,” Charlie grinned. “Now it’s your turn.” Dean raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He shrugged off the jacket he’d been wearing to reveal a blue super suit. Well, more of a leotard and less of a super suit, but it had the familiar white star logo over the chest and the red and white stripes over the midriff. It was super enough that people would recognise it as Captain America. All he needed was his shield, and they were good to go.

Charlie was sat in the corner of the room, straightening her hair. They’d gone with Winter Soldier era costumes because Charlie argued it was easier to straighten her hair than try and curl it like Black Widow’s. Dean was glad; that era suited them better anyway. Charlie could be Nat, he could be Steve, and if they managed to convince Sam they had their very own Bucky. Months of planning had gone into the costumes, and there was no way Dean wasn’t taking top prize for group costume. Not a fucking chance.

“Dean, where’s your shield?” Charlie asked. She was watching Dean in the mirror as he pulled the mask over the top of his head.

“It’s in Baby’s trunk, why?“ 

"I left my guns with it, I just wanted to know where they were,” Charlie answered. She was nearly done straightening his hair. “So what’s the plan with Sam?”

“You drive, I’ll dress him to save you from being traumatised,” Dean said. He collapsed onto his bed and began to pull on his boots. They were more like socks, but Dean had made sure that there was a sole in each so his feet wouldn’t hurt. “I mean, I doubt he’d object but it’ll be more fun for him to wake up in full costume.”

They had an hour and half before they needed to set off for the con, maybe they’d been eager and woken up too early, but they didn’t care. At least they were ready on time, and damn Dean could admit they looked pretty good. Charlie looked at the clock, then at Dean, then at the old TV in the corner of the room.

“You wanna watch Captain America?” Dean had switched on the TV before Charlie had even finished the sentence. He fiddled with the buttons, sorting out the DVD player, while Charlie sorted out some snacks in the kitchen. 

They settled on the bed together, full dress up and all, and watched their favourite film. So they might have been nerds, Dean didn’t care. He was just happy to be spending time with his little sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
